micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Archives/New Admins
Results It's been a week and it's great that so many of you voted. The final votes are: *Ptrcancer -- 8 *Ramtak -- 7 *Joefoxon -- 5 *EdanianMinister and Scientopia - 4 each Based on the vote, we have given Ptrcancer & Ramtak bureaucrat+sysop rights, and Joefoxon sysop rights as well. (The only real difference is that b'crats can make other users sysops/b'crats as well; sysops can't). So if you feel that all 3 should be at that level you can fix it. I believe you guys wanted 4 admins -- how do you want to handle this? It seems, based on the vote, unfair to choose either EdanianMinister or Scientopia for the 4th so I have left it up to you to decide and make any further changes. Would you like both EdanianMinister & Scientopia to have admin rights (making 5 admins total)? Or just leave it with 3? -- Wendy (talk) 18:35, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Tie Breaker I would like to propose a tie breaker voting between Scientopia and EdanianMinister. If they are still interested the winner would be promoted by one of the admins. Do the other admins agree? Ramtak619 18:52, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I would prefer to leave the Admin team at 3 members (too many cooks and all that), but if most people would rather we have 4 Admins, I agree with holding a tiebreaker vote to promote the winner to the fourth role. Ptrcancer 19:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Voting Hi -- it's great to see you guys jumping in and discussing this, and I'm glad there are several users willing to step forward and be adminstrators! I see five users nominated below: *User:EdanianMinister ( ) *User:Scientopia ( - Winner EdanianMinister *King Ian II 20:47, 28 March 2009 (UTC) *Northwood. 20:52, 28 March 2009 (UTC) *CrimsonRepublic 21:12, 28 March 2009 (UTC) *SouthAltania 23:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) (See discussion page) Scientopia *Ramtak619 01:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) *Francisvillegov 11:59, 28 March 2009 (UTC) *VPetorio 21:26, 28 March 2009 (UTC) *[[Stigistan|''Stigistan]] 07:01, 30 March 2009 (UTC) *ptrcancer 15:17, 30 March 2009 (UTC) New Admins for MicroNations Fandom Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with Wikia. Uberfuzzy asked me if I would open a discussion with all of you about choosing some new Administrators for this wiki. You guys have a very vibrant and active wiki, but we thought you might like a couple of users who could deal with vandals and page deletions as needed, as well as being a point of contact for new contributors and being able to do general care/upgrades for the wiki (such as customizing the appearance or changing the menus, or whatever else is wanted). This is totally up to you guys as a community to decide on -- to me the most important thing is that the whole community, and not just one or two users, have the opportunity to participate. I'd recommend that you start by nominating some people you think would make good admins. In a few days, when people have had time to think about it, we'll open it up to voting and discussion. However I am very willing to work with you guys if you have other ideas! Please post below (and sign your message!) if you have any thoughts or comments on this, if you feel it should be handled differently or would like to make a nomination. Also let me know if you have any questions at all -- I will be happy to answer them. -- Wendy (talk) 03:11, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Nominations As much as I would like to do this, there is no point in voting for myself. It doesn't prove anything. So I am voting for Scientopia. r three. From those three I would choose Scientopia and Ramtak because I don't know what EdanianMinister has done. Sorry. Nomination I am not afraid to recommend myself (EdanianMinister). I have no arguments with anyone on this wiki, I am an editor on others, and I object to vandalism on general grounds. I also suggest Joefoxon be an admin, as well. His humility would be a good counterpoint! EdanianMinister 18:29, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Nomination I would like to nominate myself, Ramtak619, as an admin. I have been a contributor on this wiki since September, 2008. I have made nothing but friends on here and have proven to be very helpful and hate vandalism as much as anyone else on here. I also like to help improve articles that are not my own my adding templates, captions to pictures etc. Other than myself I would nominate Ptrcancer. Ramtak619 19:28, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and voice my support for Ramtak619 and Ptrcancer. Nomination All though I feel exceptionally uncomfortable about doing so, I would like to nominate myself (Ptrcancer) to fulfill such an Administrative role. As an independent editor employed by micronations rather than representing their governments, I believe I am a more suitable candidate than members who are active micronationally and as such may be biased against micronations they have negative diplomatic relations with in their administrative duties. Ptrcancer 19:32, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I support the nomination of Ptrcancer. I believe he would edit and create articles that are unbiased and fair. --New Euro Emperor 21:27, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I would like to nominate myself and Ptrcancer. We have both been around the Fandom for a while are are large influences in the community. Scientopia 21:49, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah I forgot about Ptrcancer. But I am afraid I can't vote for someone who votes for themselves. I hereby withdraw my vote for Scientopia. [[Stigistan|Stigistan]] 08:24, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Final Nominations Based upon the nominations, I submit the final list as ptrcancer and Joefoxon. All agree? EdanianMinister 14:30, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ---- I think that is right. I don't know if we count the people who nominated themselves. Do we have to do those nomination speeches like at the Oscars? I'd like to thank myself for being the person who got nominated... I hope I get the post, but if I had my way I would give it to both of us.[[Stigistan|Stigistan'']] 16:36, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, my intention is that both of you are made admins. EdanianMinister 17:09, 20 March 2009 (UTC) I agree with this selection.--New Euro Emperor 01:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi -- please vote up above, so we can keep it organized, ok? If you only want to vote for these two users that's fine :). -- Wendy (talk) 02:09, 21 March 2009 (UTC) I was looking to nominate myself aswell, as I designed the Main Page but after I thought that the people that already nominated themselves would become good admins too. Furthermore, the fact is that it doesn't matter WHO will become admin: we need someone who is involved in the life of the wiki and who can quickly solve vandalism or other problems, and I think all the people I voted are able to do so. --Cajak 00:52, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Category:MicroNations Fandom